


Power and Control

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FaceFucking, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a week, at 7:00 PM, the video feed of Loki’s cell goes black for approximately two hours. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents responsible for monitoring the feed understand that this is not a glitch, nor is it something they need to investigate. When the feed returns, Loki is still there, and the cell is undisturbed.</p><p>from a prompt at the kinkmeme: Natasha domming the hell out of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

Once a week, at 7:00 PM, the video feed of Loki’s cell goes black for approximately two hours. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents responsible for monitoring the feed understand that this is not a glitch, nor is it something they need to investigate. When the feed returns, Loki is still there, and the cell is undisturbed. 

The guard does not ask her to open the case she brings with her. He lets her into the cell without a word and then leaves. Natasha place the case on the table, her back turned to Loki.

She opens the case and lays the contents out on the table. Lubricant. A harness. Three dildos, of different shapes and sizes. A ball gag. She doesn’t think she’ll need the last item today, but she picks it up and turns to face Loki. 

She smiles, faintly. “Are you going to be good for me?” she murmurs.

Loki looks at her with contempt, but he begins to strip off his clothes. 

Natasha crosses the room and reaches out her hand to caress his face. “Good boy,” she purrs.

He bares his teeth at her but continues stripping until he’s naked. He drops to his knees without her prompting him to.

Oh, he is making progress. 

Natasha goes back to the table and decides which dildo she’ll be using today. She picks out the nine inch black dildo and attaches it to the harness. She doesn’t take off her clothes; she never does. She puts on the harness and goes over to Loki. 

He’s still got that look of contempt on his face. Before, he made promises of revenge and threatened her in ways that even she had to admit were creative. Now, he doesn’t say anything to her. 

She traces her fingers along his jawline, dragging them up to his lips. “Suck,” she says, and he takes her fingers into his mouth obediently. After a moment, she pulls her hand away and nudges the dildo against his mouth. Again he opens his mouth. As he sucks the phallus, he never takes his eyes off her. 

Natasha grabs a fistful of his hair and thrusts into his mouth, making him gag. But he doesn’t pull away; he keeps sucking the dildo, trying to take it even deeper. She glances down, sees that he’s starting to get hard. 

She fucks his mouth lazily, until she can see that look in his eyes, the one that tells her that his jaw is aching and he’d beg her to stop, if Loki were ever to beg. She thrusts into his mouth one last time, then pulls back, savoring the look of his pretty, fucked mouth. 

She nods, and he rises to get on to the bed while she retrieves the bottle of lube. When she turns around, she’s pleased to see that Loki’s on his knees and forearms. Exactly as she wanted him.

“Such a good boy,” Natasha coos. She sees his jaw tighten, but he doesn’t glare at her or say anything. She gets on the bed—she made sure that Loki got a large bed—and slicks up her fingers. She teases his hole a little before sliding the first finger in. 

Loki lets out a long breath, and Natasha smiles. She’s glad she didn’t have to use the gag; she enjoys the sounds he makes. He tries to hold back, she knows, but the noises always make their way past his lips. Mostly, it’s soft groans and sighs. On one memorable occasion, she got a whimper out of him. Today, she’s hoping for much more.

She pushes another finger past the tight ring of muscle. She hasn’t tried this particular dildo out on Loki yet, and she knows she’ll need to stretch him out more than usual. 

He’s been very good for her, so Natasha pushes her fingers in deep, searching for that spot that will make him writhe with pleasure. 

She finds it, and Loki’s body jolts. He makes a lovely sound in his throat. “Tonight,” she says, “I’m going to have you screaming.”

He doesn’t respond, unless Natasha counts the way his hands curl into fists. 

Natasha slides in two more fingers, stretching him as wide as she can. She moves her fingers in and out, slowly at first, then so quickly Loki’s almost choking on the sounds he’s trying to hold back. 

“You’re going to take it all,” she says. “Going to fuck you so deep.” She grips his ass cheek with her free hand, digging her nails in as she keeps fingering him. 

When she’s satisfied that he’s loose enough, she pulls out her fingers and gets the dildo lubed up. She pushes into him slowly, and Loki’s head comes up, probably involuntarily. 

“No,” she growls, and pushes his head back down. She keeps pushing into him, even when he tries to pull away. She holds his hips still until she’s completely buried in him. 

She generously gives him a moment to adjust before she pulls back and starts to thrust into him. 

The first deep thrust forces a cry out of him. “Yeah,” she says. “Come on. I want to hear you.” She thrusts harder, for emphasis. Loki bites down on his fist. Still defiant. 

She moves her hand to the back of his head and pulls, hard, on his hair. He winces. “I said, I want to hear you,” Natasha says, still pounding into him. She yanks, so that his hand slips out of his mouth. 

“You—you—” he spits, furious and utterly powerless. 

Natasha laughs. “What? Mewling quim?” She pulls nearly out of him, then plunges back in. 

“Fuck!” he yells.

“Oh yes,” she hisses. “That’s it!”

Loki’s grabbing at the sheets and writhing. Before, he tried to keep still— _tried_ , but usually he failed. She loves seeing him like this, so overwhelmed that he can’t help but thrash beneath her. He tries to drop his hips, so that he can rub his cock against the bed.

She slaps his ass. “No,” she says, firmly. He should know better than to pull that. If he doesn’t come from her fucking him, he doesn’t get to come until she leaves him. 

Usually. Tonight is different. She stills her hips, dildo buried deep inside him. 

“We’re going to try something new,” she says, and pulls out of him. “On your back.”

Natasha removes the harness and puts it to the side. Loki has rolled over, and he’s looking at her with something akin to curiosity. She pours some lube into her palm, spreading it over her hand, and then grasps his cock. She strokes him, and he watches her closely. He’s smart; he knows this isn’t just a hand job. He’s waiting for the catch.

She twists her wrist, getting a grunt out of him. He rolls his hips up—hesitantly, as though he thinks she’s going to punish him for it. But she just keeps pumping her fist up and down his cock. 

There it is—the slightest hitch in his breath, the thinning of his lips as he presses them together. He’s going to come. Loki’s mouth drops open, probably to let out a groan as he finishes. 

Natasha clamps her hand down around the base of his cock, cutting off his orgasm. Loki hisses something in a language Natasha doesn’t recognize. Then he laughs. “Is this how you plan to break me?” he says.

“I don’t need to break you,” Natasha says, releasing her grip on his cock. “Not when you bend so easily.”

Again, there is that look of contempt. Loki may resist her, in small ways, and throw glares at her, but he’s never really tried to fight her. He has never said no, even though he’s had the opportunity. He wants this, what she gives him. For all his posturing about ruling and having others kneel before him, Loki is eager to relinquish control. 

Natasha starts jerking him off again, and he keeps still and silent. But she catches it—that upward tilt of his head, and she again cuts him off. 

Loki grits his teeth. “Do you expect me to beg?”

“Yes,” she says, simply. 

She waits for him to come down and then begins fisting his cock for a third time. 

Loki lets out a harsh breath, his whole body rigid with the effort of keeping still. He thinks he can win this. He’s wrong. 

She cuts off a third attempt to come, and Loki’s hips snap up, straining toward release. He pants, and she waits for him to come back from the edge. 

When she starts jerking him off yet again, Loki doesn’t hold back. He thrusts into her hand, head thrown back and mouth open. She thinks he might be trying to come before she can stop him. But she stops this orgasm as easily as she did the first three. 

Loki thrashes, cursing Natasha. His cock is starting to look a little raw. 

“There’s only one word I need to hear,” she says. “Just one word, and I’ll let you come.”

Loki snarls at her. And yet, he doesn’t push her away, doesn’t grab his dick to find release himself. She wonders if he even realizes that’s a possibility.

She strokes him to near completion a fifth time, then a sixth. Loki soon turns incoherent. He’s bucking so hard Natasha can hardly keep a hold of him. 

Then, quite suddenly, he goes still. Turning his head to the side, he whispers something. 

“What was that?”

“Please,” he says, a little louder. 

Natasha hums her approval. “That’s all I needed to hear.” She starts stroking his cock again. It’s not long before he comes, pumping an impressive load across his chest. 

She drags her finger through his come and lifts her finger to his mouth. He weakly licks it clean. 

Natasha gets up and collects her things, packing them away in the case. She takes one last look at Loki, wrecked and covered with come. Lovely.

Without a word, she turns and leaves.


End file.
